Long Haul
by Imaginaryfriend101
Summary: Responce to the PHGE challange Dumbledore needs to get Harry to Hogwarts safely and comes up with an ingenious way to do so, unfortunally theres some bumps along the way Harry-Tonks


A Challenge fic by the Yahoo Group PHGE - Despite the reprieve from Death Eater trouble since the DoM incident, Dumbledore arranges for Harry to get to school in an unusual, but safer way. Tonks is chosen to be the only escort. Too bad things never go as planned.

Required phrases in a story:

"If you think I'm doing that, you're mental"

"At this rate, I'll make it to school by seventh year."

Long Haul 

By Imaginaryfriend101

As always "Speech" and thoughts

11111111111111111111111111111

Albus Dumbledore sat in a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix contemplating his current problem 'How to get Harry Potter to Hogwarts safely' with half a mind as he listened as order members gave their reports. There wasn't much of the reports, as Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been keeping quiet, but better safe than sorry. Harry couldn't apparate, and the Floo network too easy for someone to tamper with. Most students were arriving by the Hogwarts Express or by Portkey, but the Hogwarts Express was too likely to be under attack (which is why only the older students would travel that way) and Harry hated portkeys with a passion, too many bad experiences.

He could just fly there if need be, but the journey was too long and would need too many people, what he needed was a way totally unexpected that wouldn't require too many people's time. Hmm...difficult...

Wait what was that"Remus could you please repeat that, I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been"

"Well he did growl part of it" Snape sneered at the old DADA professor

"Severus" Albus Dumbledore's voice held a hint of warning Really they're like a group of schoolchildren sometimes, and I should know"Remus, continue"

"Well I was talking about Sirius's assets" his voice bite back a sob when he said his name "the money assets have already been divided, but there's one or two items that Sirius didn't name anyone responsible for such as..."

Aha, that just might workDumbledore thought with a smile "Tell me does anyone here know how to ride a motorbike...?"

222222222222222222222222

It was seven o'clock and the sun had just risen on the morning of 1st September. All was quiet, most of the people on Privet Drive wouldn't be up for another hour or so, and certainly not out of the house at this ungodly hour, expect one.

Harry Potter sat in front of Number Four Privet Drive on his trunk, he had a empty birdcage nest to him (he had sent Hedwig ahead) and an old Rucksack lying next to his feet. Harry stifled a yawn as he watched the Milkman disappear around the corner as he waited for his ride to Kings Cross to arrive. He didn't have to wait long till with a deep rumble a large black bike careen around the corner and down Privet Drive until it skidded to a stop just in front of Harry.

The biker pulled of Her helmet to reveal the blue haired and orange eyes of Tonks "Wotcher Harry"

"Hey Tonks, so you're my ride" taking in what she was wearing, Blue jeans (that matched her hair) and a white top covered by a dragon hide jacket

Tonks drew out her wand and proceeded to shrink his birdcage and trunk as she nodded "Yep, put those in your rucksack"

Harry did as he was told and asked "Erm...I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, is anyone else coming, you know like the guard form last year"

"Nope, Dumbledore wanted to keep this secret, if no one no how your getting there, no one (namely You-know-who) can attack you. So its just Me, You, and the Open Road all the way to Hogwarts" she handed him the Rucksack which he put on his back

"Oh, makes sense I suppose" then something she said hit him "Waitaminute, you mean this isn't just to King Cross, we're going all the way to Hogwarts"

"Yep, here" she said shoving a pink motorcycle helmet into his arms "you can wear this one" she said as she put on her own yellow helmet.

"Pink! Come on Tonks"

"Just put in on and get behind me, we have to leave soon if we want to make it there for the Welcoming feast"

"I can just imagine the headlines now 'Potter Pretty in Pink'" Harry grumbled as he sat behind her "Err..." he said as he waved his arms at either side of himself

"Just put your arms around me" He did so Typical MaleTonks thought with a grumble "I meant around my waist not my chest" she snapped and his arms shot off her body like lighting

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry Tonks, I wasn't thinking, I just..." Harry muttered from behind her but she cut him off not wanting to listen to false apologies

"Just put them around my Waist this time" he gingerly did so and held them loosely around her waist, "That wont do" she declared as she gripped his arms and tighten them around her so he was pressed against her back "That's better"

She twisted her head round to look at his red face "Thanks for the compliment by the way" she said as she wriggled her butt making him give a slight shudder.

Tonks had an evil smirk on her face as she watched the twitching curtains of number Four, she released the clutch and bumped up the kerb edge and into the front garden of number Four, she spun the bike around creating a scar on the front lawn "Say good bye to Privet Drive for another year" she shouted as she revved the engine.

"Good bye Privet Drive I'm going home now" Harry shouted over his shoulder as they accelerated out of Privet Drive for another year.

333333333333333333333333333

They were about halfway through their journey when they stopped for a bit to eat for lunch at a service station, as soon as they got off the bike Harry stopped Tonks and turned her to face him "Look Tonks, I just want to apologise again for what happened, face to face. When you told me to grab on to you I just grabbed you blindly, not thinking at all, and my hands landed were they shouldn't, I'm sorry"

Tonks could see by looking in his eyes that he was sincere "Apology accepted" she said simply "But don't think I wont Hex you if you try to do it again" she warn as she waved a finger in his face but then she added thoughtfully "well unless I ask you for it"

Harry turned bright red, at what she had just said and what he was about to "And... um I'm sorry about..." he waved his hand towards his groin.

"Ahh don't worry about it" she said with a shrug "Perfectly naturally thing for a lad your age, especially when holding a gorgeous young woman, like myself, is in your arms"

Harry just seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red "Come on, I'm starving" she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the restaurant

"What about the bike" Harry asked as it stood there unlocked

"Anti-Thief charm built in" Tonks explained as walked in

4444444444444444444444444

After their meal, were Tonks was able to get Harry to be a lot more comfortable around her, they walked out to were they parked the bike. Luckily it was still there, unluckily the front wheel wasn't. "What the –"Tonks exclaimed in disbelief then she went on to list quite a few things the person who had stolen their front wheel could do to themselves

"Should we call Dumbledore" Harry asked quietly, slightly amazed that she could go on for so long without repeating herself, breaking into her Tirade

"Cant use any means of Magical transport or communication, it's too easily tracked"

"Could you conjure another wheel?" he asked

"I could" Tonks said thinking "But it wouldn't be perfect and would likely fall apart in a few minutes, and could you imagine what would happen if it did that while we're driving down the motorway at 70mph?"

Harry gave a wince "So what do we do?"

"We could of flown, but there one problem" Tonks said

"What?" He questioned

"The gits at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office have disabled the Flying booster" Tonks muttered angrily "Only one thing for it, we'll have to get a Muggle to fix it" She said as she tapped her wand against the bike and shrank it so it looked like a model bike

"And how are going to get to a Muggle mechanic" at Tonks confused look he added "Car/bike healer"

"Easy, hitch-hike" she said as she walked to the side of the road, with a shake of her head her hair grew to be long and blonde, and her eyes became sky blue "What do you think?" she asked Harry

"It's okay" Harry said noncommittally, truth is she didn't look like Tonks no more but he didn't want to say that in case he offended her

"Just okay" she said with a puppy dog expression on her face, but she couldn't continue as she heard the rumble of an engine "Wait a sec Harry" she said as she struck the classic Hitch-hiker pose

Unfortunately she choose to do that in front of a large puddle.

Even more Unfortunately, the driver of the 4x4 noticed it.

SPLOUSH 

Tonks was soaked with cold water in an instant, she took a deep breath from the shock of it all before she started "You Goddamn bastard" She yelled at the car "Oh yeah you better run 'cause if you stay round here I'll curse you so bad your Grandparents will feel it"

She turned round to find Harry holding his sides and biting his lip to keep from laughing "And you can shut up an all" Harry seemed to listen to her and stopped, but in reality he had just noticed how her white shirt looked when wet, and she wasn't wearing a bra "Thats better" Tonks said as she pulled out her wand and cast some drying charms as she walked to sit next to Harry.

"That was great Tonks" Harry said trying not to laugh again

"Oh if you think you can do better, you can have a go"

"If you think I'm doing that your mental"

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Tonks said as she shook her head returning her hair to its original state "One of us is an underage wizard who can't perform any magic, the other is a bad tempered Auror who's willing to curse the next thing that annoys her back to Camelot"

"So I just stick out my arm like this then?"

55555555555555555555555

It took about twenty minutes before they managed to get a lift ("About bloody time, I thought my arm was about to fall off" - Harry) and arrived in the sleepy town of Canton, the woman who had driven them took one look at Tonks hair and Harry's clothes and made sure to drop them off outside the local youth centre, "You'll be able to get a good nights sleep here" she said "Call home, I'm sure that someone misses you terribly"

Harry just rolled his eyes and muttered "Yeah right" as Tonks said, after stamping on Harry's foot, that they were heading towards the people who were missing them, which seemed to please the woman so she drove off.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked

"Find this Mechnick guy"

"Mechanic" Harry automatic corrected

"That's what I said, so we find this Mechnick guy, get the bike fixed, and head on out and arrive at Hogwarts late"

"Sound like a plan" Harry said and the both set off to find a Mechnick

It took them about an hour before they found one and when they talked to him it wasn't good news, "Oh that I can do it, it'll only take me ten minutes"

"Great" Tonks said eagerly

"But, I haven't got a spare Motorcycle wheel that'll fit, The shop down the street sells them but it'll be closed by now" he said regretfully "I can pick one up tomorrow and get it done first thing"

"That will have to do I suppose" Tonks said "we'll be back first thing though" and with that they headed back to the youth hostel. When they got there, Tonks morphed into Ron, and she explained before Harry even asked the question

"Harry, at the moment I'm your only Bodyguard and I've got to keep close to you at all times" she paused "And I don't really think they'll let a teenage boy sleep in the same room as a beautiful woman, do you?"

"Good point" Harry agreed as they walked in and got a room with no problem, but it was as they were settling into the room when Harry thought of something, "Err what about Dumbledore, isn't he going to be worried that we're not going to be there tonight"

"Thanks for reminding me" she said "I need to ring Arabella and explain what's happened, she'll contact Dumbledore for us"

"Oh right"

666666666666666666666666

Tonks didn't get a very good nights sleep, first she stayed up till late with Harry playing muggle cards and talking, then she pretended to keep watch as she worried, then when she finally did fall asleep she was woken by Harry having a nightmare in the other bed. So it was a particular groggy Tonks who made her way besides Harry to the Mechnick first thing in the morning.

The response from the Mechnick was less then stella when they got there "What, oh I knew I had forgotten something this morning, your Bike wheel, look could you go pick it up for me, I've kinda got my hands full at the moment"

So it was that they headed down the street to the Bike shop, making a quick detour into a café for breakfast and some much-needed coffee for Tonks.

When they arrived they noticed no one was there so Tonks wandered off to look at the leather jackets while Harry looked at the Biker magazines in the rack before he jumped in shock at the gruff voice "Can I help ya"

"Jeez, you scared me" Harry said which only caused the man behind the counter to smirk more "Err we've come to pick up a front wheel for a motorbike"

"Ahh its for the Black BMV right"

"Err... Its black, waitaminute...Tonks come over here"

"Yeah Harry" Tonks said as she came over clutching something in her hand

"What type of Bike is it"

"I dunno" Tonks said with a careless shrug

"You dunno" Harry asked in disbelief "You don't know what type of bike you own"

"Well it isn't really mine, I borrowed it off a friend" she said slowly

"Who" Harry asked with a suspicion that only grew when Tonks didn't answer. "It was Sirius's wasn't it" Harry asked in a quiet voice

"Yeah" Tonks answered in a tiny voice

"oh" It was amazing how many emotions Harry could get into one tiny word, loss, grief, guilt...

The shop attendant seeing the awkward moment decided to change the subject to something which could earn him money, "If you want to try those on there a changing room over there"

Tonks seeing a way out quickly took it leaving Harry and the shop attendant alone "So who was Sirius" he asked

"My Godfather, he died at the beginning of summer"

"Sorry for bringing up bad memories mate" he said

"Its okay"

"So, is she your sister or something?"

"Nah, she is... was Sirius's second cousin or something, she dropping me off at school"

"Great, do us a favour, convince her to buy those pants" At Harry confused look he continued "if she left without 'em I think I would be committing a crime against man or something"

"What?" Harry asked shocked, but the shop attendant was saved from responding by Tonks coming back into the store and crying "So... What do you think?"

Harry was speechless, it looked like Tonks had melted herself up to her waist and poured herself into a pair of black leather pants, And knowing Tonks she probably had. "I think you broke him luv" the attendant said breaking the silence

"There very nice" Harry said finally in a weak voice "do you like them" he asked her

"Yeah, and judging from your reaction you like them as well"

"Cool we'll take them"

"What, you cant just buy them Harry"

"Yeah I can, think of them as a present for putting up with me and getting me to Hogwarts, plus you was complaining about having to wear those jeans that you wore yesterday again"

"You just want to see me in these more often"

Harry looked her up and down again "You don't hear me complaining"

Tonks just rolled her eyes, "On one condition though, I get to choose an outfit for you and get you out of those rags"

"For some reason I've got a bad feeling about this"

"Shut up, and get in there" Tonks said as she shoved him into the changing, a few seconds later some garments where shoved in with him. Harry grumbled but got changed quickly and walked out to a wolf whistle from Tonks, he was wearing a pair of Leather pants as well, but they had pads on the thighs and knees so they looked more functional than stylish. He was also wearing a bright red shirt that matched the tank top that Tonks was now wearing, it also went well with the second hand Dragon hide boots that he got from Bill for his Birthday, and the Dragon hide jacket he got from Fred and George, "so what do you think then"

"Better" Tonks said "But not as good as me"

"Ha ha" he said with an eyeroll as he got out his Gold Goblin card and approached the cashier to pay for everything with only a small comment from the shop attendant "Waitamo, your going to ride behind her aren't you?" at Harry nod he just gave a whisper of "Lucky bastard" and then they left back to the Mechnick with their new front wheel.

Within the Hour they were back on the open road.

7777777777777777777777

They had stopped at a service station for lunch again, "So what do you really think of the Outfit Tonks?" Harry asked still unsure about what he was wearing

"Umm... just needs a few final adjustments" Tonks said "pass me your glasses for a mo" so harry gave them to her, she waved her wand over them then handed them back.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked

"Put a glamour charm on your glasses, now they're sunglasses" Tonks said happily "Now pass us the helmet" and he did. She quickly changed the colour of the helmet to red to match his shirt "There you go" she said leaving Harry gaping

"You could of done that ages ago but you made go around in a PINK helmet?" he asked in disbelief

"I thought it went well together" she said simply "You know Pink Helmet with Green Eyes"

"Your incorrigible"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said sarcastically with an eyeroll "So am I good enough now?" he asked getting up and doing a twirl

Oh Merlin, I'm going to get all of the girl at Hogwarts thanking me for uncovering this guy"Heh" was all she said with an uncaring shrug "it's better" quickly she got out her road map and started to look at.

"So we head north up the A74 then take the M9 which go left, is that right?" Harry asked trying to map out the route in his head

"That's right" Tonks replied

And that's the way they went.

8888888888888888888888

"We're lost aren't we" Harry asked from his position leaning next to the bike on the side of the road, as Tonks studied the map

"We are not lost, we are where we are suppose to be" Tonks snapped back "Its everywhere else that's mixed up" she added as an afterthought

"So in other words we're lost" Harry muttered "At this rate, I'll make it to school by seventh year."

"And what's that suppose to mean!" Tonks said her eyes spitting fire.

Harry wasn't one to back down from a challenge "It means my dear Nymphadora" Harry said "That we were suppose to be their at this time yesterday, and well surprise, surprise it's the next day and we're still miles away from Hogwarts"

"Oh so now your blaming me for the missing wheel now" Tonks practically spat "Maybe I magick it away when you weren't looking huh?"

"Oh no that was just a weird twist of fate I'll give you that" Harry paused "but getting lost today, we were only discussing it in the service station four hours ago"

"Well I had this route completely memorised until someone came along and got me all confused" Tonks snapped back

"Oh yeah, just blame me now why don't you" Harry said sarcastically

"I'll blame anyone I damn well choose, and no one here to stop me"

"Oh that's a brilliant attitude" Harry snapped at her "I wonder how you became an Auror with an Attitude like that"

Slap 

"Don't you dare" Tonks said shaking in fury "Don't you even Dare, I worked hard to be an Auror, I studied and practised for hours per day, everyday, for two whole years. I am not one of those girls that sleep with someone to get a job"

Harry just stood there in shock, a red handprint on his face from where Tonks had slapped him "Tonks... I..." He started

"Just... don't" Tonks cut him off as she waved a hand as if to ward him off as she turned and walked away to sit down.

Harry just stood there watching her as she sat not 3 meters away, but the distance between them was greater than it had ever been. In the end he sat down and laid down so he was staring at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"I didn't mean that how it came out" Harry said not moving position "I think that you're a great Auror, You're a great dueller, from what I've seen, the practise has definitely paid off. And not just that, your willing to risk your life to help other people, not just an Auror in the Order, which show how much of a great person you are" He didn't stop staring at the sky so missed Tonks turn round to face him.

He breathed a great sigh "To tell you the truth I'm sorry I blew up the way I did, I'm trying to keep my temper in check but... well, I haven't seen my friends for the whole of the summer, we've been writing to each other but its not the same so I've been looking forwards to seeing them for ages, and then all this happens" Harry tried to explain "I'm just sorry Tonks, I didn't mean to take it out on you"

Tonks just sat there letting his words wash over her, she didn't interrupt, as she would usually have done as she had the feeling she should hear everything he had to say first. "I know, I'm sorry for overacting" she finally said "It's just that, I worked _Hard_ to get were I am and I'm proud of what I've achieved, but there's always a little voice in my head telling me I'm not good enough, I mean I've almost been kicked out of the Aurors cause of my Clumsiness, twice!" she brought a hand up to brush aside some hair that had got in her face.

"And this, my first solo Order mission, It's been a total disaster" Tonks said bitterness entering her voice, she breathed a huge sigh "maybe I'm not good enough" she said in a whisper as she put her head in her arms

Harry who had no idea with girls, saw a friend in need, and did what came naturally and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug "Of course you are, Who care's if your clumsy, you've gotten this far haven't you, and your willing to go further to protect the ones you care about"

Tonks just sat there for a second before she replied "You know something Mr. Potter" she said with a smile "When you're not acting like an antsy teenager, you're a pretty nice guy"

"Thanks, I think"

"Come on" Tonks said standing up and getting out her map again "I'm sure we can figure this out together" her finger traced the route they had to take "Oh and Harry" Harry looked up at her "thanks"

Harry just nodded not saying anything.

999999999999999999999999

It was just approaching ten o'clock and Harry and Tonks were still on the road, they had got stuck in traffic near Glasgow making them even later than they were before. As it stood they still had another two hours before they got in to Hogmeade when it happened, the bike swerved slightly. If not for the numerous charms placed on it then who know what would have happened, as it was Tonks got control although she wouldn't answer Harry about what had happened until they pulled into the next service station.

"Okay Tonks what happened back there" Harry cried

"Nothing, my concentration Yawn slipped a bit" Tonks said "I just need a bit of a rest then we'll be ready to go again"

Harry got a sinking suspicion "Tonks, how much sleep did you get last night"

"Enough"

"Tonks..." Harry warned

"Fine, somewhere around... four hours"

"Four hours!" Harry asked in disbelief "Right that's it, we're getting a room and staying the night, we'll get to Hogwarts tomorrow morning"

"We cant" Tonks pleaded "I promised Dumbledore that I would have you at Hogwarts by the end of the day"

Harry almost growled "Look I don't care, you're tried, you need sleep, come on" he grabbed her by the hand and started to drag her to the hotel

"No" she cried wrenching her hand from his "I promised Dumbledore, and it was a promise I intend to keep"

Harry sighed exasperated "Look, what happen if we get attacked, what if there's someone waiting at the entrance way to Hogmeade waiting for us?" He questioned "Would you be able to protect me then"

Tonks stared at him for a few moments as she thought about it "Fine" she said, her morph melting away to show how tried she really was "But your going to be the one to explain it to Dumbledore"

"Merlin Tonks, you look like shit"

"Thanks Harry, now why don't you tell me what you really think?"

Harry had the decently to blush "Sorry" he said, "I wouldn't mind talking to Dumbledore anyway" he added

1010101010101010101010

Harry opened to the door the hotel and saw something he wasn't expecting, a double bed. "I asked for a room for Two people" Harry said wide-eyed

"And that's what they gave us" Tonks joked with a dry chuckle as she made her way inside and sat on the bed

"I'll see if they can change it for a room with two singles" Harry said as he started out the door, but he was interrupted by Tonks"

"Don't bother, All I want to do is collapse right here" she said form her place on the bed

"You sure"

Tonks just nodded

"Okay, then" He spotted the phone "Look why don't you go and get ready for bed in the bathroom while I ring Mrs. Figg, You can take something out of my trunk to sleep in if you want" he offered

"Okay" she routed round and found an old shirt of Dudley's and a pair of shorts which she took into the bathroom with her, while Harry started dialling Mrs. Figg's

"Hello who is it" came Mrs. Figg's elderly voice

"Hello Mrs. Figg, its me Harry"

"Ahh Hello Harry, there someone here who would like to speak with you"

Harry barely had the chance to say 'huh' before a new voice spoke up

"Ahh Harry, how nice to hear from you"

DumbledoreHarry thought "Evening Professor, how are you"

"Quite well, yourself?"

Harry gave his typical answer "Fine"

"Wonderful" Dumbledore simpered "Actually Harry, I was hoping that I would be hearing from you today, but I had hoped it would be in person"

"Well I'm sorry sir but I hope this will do until tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Dumbledore echoed

"Yes tomorrow, early tomorrow" Harry affirmed "Tonks was too tried to carry on, no matter how much she wanted to"

"Hmm...Perhaps it would be prudent for me to send Fawks with alternate means of transport"

"**NO!**" Harry surprised even himself with his outburst "I mean, no thank you Professor"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked "May I ask why not"

Harry couldn't resist "Of course you can Professor"

Unfortunately Dumbledore wouldn't fall into the same trap "Why not?"

"Tonks told me this was her first solo mission for the Order, and she pushed herself past the point of exhaustion trying to complete it" Harry stated "How do you think she would feel if she had to be rescued, on her first real mission, it would destroy her confidence. Let her get me to Hogwarts, let her complete her mission first. Then you can lecture her and tell her off all you want, but let her do this first"

There was silence from the other end of the phone for quite some time before Dumbledore replied "I will be sending Fawks with a portkey"

"Bu.." Harry started but stopped as he could almost see Dumbledore hold up his hand for silence.

"He should arrive for about 12 noon tomorrow"

"Thank you Professor" Harry said quietly

"Not at all Dear Boy" Dumbledore replied "Now I must get back, Arabella was explaining to me why Mr Tibbles will only eat canned Tuna"

"Goodbye Professor"

"See you tomorrow morning Mr. Potter"

Harry set the phone back into its cradle and turn to get ready to bed.

1111111111111111111111111

Tonks had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a shout of "**No!**" she hurried to the door and listened, you learned not to rush in when you took extra Auror lesson's from Moody.

It was Harry, and it sounded like he was on the telephone "...you can Professor"

"Tonks told me this was her first solo mission for the Order, and she pushed herself past the point of exhaustion trying to complete it............ How do you think she would feel if she had to be rescued, on her first real mission, it would destroy her confidence. Let her get me to Hogwarts, let her complete her mission first. Then you can lecture her and tell her off all you want, but let her do this first"

"Bu.."

"Thank you Professor"

She heard the click of the phone being put back in its cradle as she leaned back against the door. He argued with Dumbledore for meshe thought in shock Merlin if he acts like this all the time I can see why Ginny wanted to Marry him one day

She slowly got dressed for bed in some of Dudley's old things as she wrinkled her nose in disgust eww!, she waited a few minutes a few more minutes before actually stepping into the room and found... No sign of Harry

She crept cautiously around the bed where she found a cacoon of old clothes, "Harry" she called out in concern

"Yeah" the pile of clothes shifted so she could see Harry's face

"What you doing down there?"

"Well you said you were tired, so I thought you could take the bed, and I'll sleep down here" Harry tried to explain

"Oh no you don't" Tonks warned "Your sleeping in the bed"

"No it's fine Tonks, I slept on the floor before, it's no big deal"

Bloody Dursley'sTonks thought to herself before speaking out loud "Harry were both mature adults... well almost, we can both sleep in the bed, I stick on my side and you sleep on yours, okay"

Harry looked shocked "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly

"Yes get in the bed" she said climbing into it herself

It was as Harry climbed in, she couldn't help but to giggle

"What, whats so funny" Harry asked uncertainly as he stood there in an old pair of pants and nothing more

"Nothing" Tonks said and catching Harry's eyebrow raise disbelieving she elaborated "It's just that most guys would jump at the chance to sleep with me and now I'm almost threatening you at wand point to get into bed with me"

"Yeah well" Harry said sleepily as he laid down "I'm not like most guy's"

NoTonks thought to herself as she started to fall asleep You most certainly are not

121212121212121212121212

Harry woke slowly form one of the best night sleep he had had in recent months, he tried to reach across to pick up his glasses from his night stand but found that he couldn't move his arm huh

He reached blindly with his right arm for his glasses that were on the other side of him than they usually were at the Dursley's and put them on. His eyes focused on a head full of silver hair and he sprang awake (some parts of him more awake than others), the events of last night coming back to him in a rush . The hotel room, the double bed, Tonks, somehow during the night she had ended up curled by his side with her head on his shoulder.

He blinked in shock at her curled up by his side, she looked so peaceful, curled up like that, her face looked slightly different but not too much and her hair, even as he watched her hair darkened from silver to a light blue and then slowly turned to green. It was oddly hynotic, Harry wondered if her eyes change colour as well but there was no way he could find out.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was quarter past seven We really should set off soon if we want to get to Hogwarts before first lessonshe looked back down at Tonks sleeping form again and watched her hair turn from emerald green to sunshine yellow just five more minutes

1313131313131313131313

Tonks was not in a very good mood when she was gently shaken awake, she had been having a wonderful dream about Chad Rodbeck, lead Guitarist of the Werid Sisters, dedcating a song to her "Tonks" a voice said and she snapped awake in an instant thanks to her training, and found she was half laying on someone, her head on their shoulder.

She looked up and found her face to face with "Harry?" she asked in question then the events from the past few days came tumbling back

"Yeah, it's time to get up"

"Oh" She said as she got up and looked at the clock, it was five to eight "How long you been up"

"Not long" he said with a shrug as he turned away from her and got out of bed himself and headed to the shower to get ready "Just thought we might want to set off early"

"That a good idea" she said groggily as she stretched, she started to look around for her clothes, she had just picked up the last of her things when Harry stepped out of the shower fully dressed in the outfit she had picked out yesterday and bowed "Its all your milady"

"Thanks" she said with a smile stepping into the bathroom "Hey aren't you even going to comb your hair" she called through the wall that separated them

"Why bother, it always ends up like this at the end of the day"

She shook her head at his uncaring attitude about his appearance (she just didn't care what other people thought) as she stepped into her new leather pants "You could get it cut shorter then it would be easier to manage"

"Nah, it always grows back to like this by the end of the week"

Tonks paused that's fastshe thought but only said "Really?"

"Yeah, this one time Aunt Petunia got sick and tired of it so she lopped it all off leaving me looking like a skinhead with a fringe to cover 'that awful scar'" He said in a shrill voice that was an almost perfect impression of his Aunt "Luckily I managed to do a bit of accidental magic and by the next day it was back to normal"

Tonks mind stopped could he be... the story and the almost perfect impression of that bitch looks like almost textbook examples of untrained Metamorph abilitiesshe was broken out of her reflections by Harry

"Tonks, Tonks you okay in there?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just err... I just buttoned up my shirt wrong" she made up quickly "So, what other accidental bits of magic have you done" she said changing the subject as she stepped out of the bathroom to join him.

"Well the last one was I blew up Aunt Marge Vernon' sister" he said as they walked out the Door.

"Oh I remember that one" Tonks said "I was part of the Auror team that helped reverse the damage"

"Really" Harry said falling into the simple bantering of two friends.

14141414141414141414

Finally they reached Hogwarts, they both stood in the entrance hall facing each other.

"So" They both said together and shared a smile

"Well I better go see the Dumbledore, he'll want me to report in" she said shrinking the bike and putting it in her pocket

"Yeah, and I best be going to Gryffidor to put my stuff away"

"Yeah" Tonks replied

Harry took a half step towards her as if to hug her, but then seemed to think better of it and held out his hand to shake "I'll be seeing you" he said

Tonks looked at his hand in surprise and then at his face that held uncertainly Ahh to the Hell with itshe thought this looks like the last time I'll see him till Christmas at the leastas she grabbed and pulled him close and kissed him

Harry stood in shock for a second before he started to respond, kissing her back like he had been wanting to. Tonks was shocked, she had only meant for a quick kiss but this was rapidly developing into more passionate, and she didn't mind one bit as she got lost in the feeling of his lips.

They had just got to the point were breathing was becoming an issue when someone shouted out "Harry!"

They broke apart to find that they had created quite an audience the first lesson bell must have just goneHarry thought as his eyes found the one who had spoken, his best friend Hermione who looked shocked.

"Hi...?" he said uncertainly as he watched the rest of the crowds expressions change as they realised who stood in front of them "I'm Back..."

1515151515151515151515

Okay that's it, finished, what do you think of it all, Hope you like cause this is a one shot so no sequels or anything.

Do you think that beat the flying Ford Angelica for best entrance to Hogwarts?

Okay time of travel is a bit off, you can usually travel anywhere in Britain in one day so I had to create mishaps to extend it longer, and to include some scenes that I've been wanting to write for a while

See you soon

Imaginaryfriend101


End file.
